iCan't Take The Elevator
by iCarlyfan312
Summary: Freddie hasn't been able to take the elevator for the past six months. Little does he know, someone else hasn't been able to either. Why? One-Shot


**A/N: This idea popped into my mind and I just had to write it! Hope you like it!**

**Summary: Freddie hasn't been able to take the elevator for the past six months. Little does he know, someone else hasn't been able to either. Why?**

**Disclaimer: iCarly isn't mine.**

**iCan't Take The Elevator**

Freddie walked into the Bushwell Plaza after attending a tech expo down the street. The building was quiet, no loud music, no screaming, nothing. He looked towards the front desk where Lewbert, the hideous doorman, sat. He was sleeping and snoring quite loudly. Freddie gave a disgusted look at the sight and walked toward the elevator.

He moved his hand to press the button informing the elevator to go upward, but found himself stopping. He couldn't press it. He decided to ascend the stairs until he reached the floor where he could find his apartment.

A few moments later, a very tired Freddie decided to pay Carly a visit before returning home. He came in, knowing that the door was almost never locked, and sat down on the couch. He didn't think climbing so many stairs would leave him this weary. He breathed several deep breaths, trying to even his breathing.

He then heard a familiar, perky female voice from behind him, "Freddie?" He turned only his head to look at her, "Hey, what goes on?" The brunette headed to the kitchen. He was so tired. He had been climbing stairs for a long time now and it wiped him out. He couldn't get a response to escape his mouth.

Carly returned, lemonade in hand, and leaned her elbows on the countertop. She gave an odd look to Freddie, "Why do you look like you just ran a marathon?" She asked, curiously with a hint of concern.

"I climbed the stairs to get up here." Carly set the lemonade on the countertop and her expression only expressed concern now.

"Why would you do that?" She looked at him as she walked over and sat beside him. He couldn't make eye contact with her.

"Because I like the exercise." Carly studied his expression. He stared down at his fingertips.

"Okay," she said doubtfully, turning so her whole body faced him. He expected a heartfelt response. Instead he got this one, "well, that's stupid!" Freddie snapped his head to look at her, slightly offended, "Now tell me the truth."

"I haven't rode the elevator for a while, about six months," Carly gave a look of pure shock at the time frame.

"Six months? What, do you have some new fear of the elevator? Or-wait," She said, cutting herself off, "You and Sam broke up six months ago."

"Yeah," he said, recalling the memory as if it had happened just a short time ago.

"In the elevator," Freddie could only nod. He had tried to push this away, but he couldn't step into the elevator without thinking of her. It hurt to know that what you love and want is something you will never be able to have. It should've been different. He shouldn't have to feel this way.

"Carly, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I'm gonna go." Freddie stood up from the couch, wanting to avoid a long conversation about his emotions that would most likely end in tears. His heart already had that same tinge of regret he felt on that night that it had happened.

He stared to walk out and he was about to turn the doorknob when he heard, "You still love her, don't you?" Carly called.

His eye contact remained to the doorknob when he replied, "Believe me, I wish I didn't. That would make this so much easier." He left, without giving her a chance to respond. He started to make his way down to the lobby. He needed to take a walk. This was too much.

Carly stood there as she took a deep breath. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a head of blond hair, peeking around the corner. Someone had been eavesdropping.

Sam.

"So, how much of that did you hear?" Carly asked her. Sam wiped her face and Carly could tell that she had let tears leave her eyes.

"Oh, just," She took a brief pause then said, "all of it." They both sat on the couch.

Carly waited for more. She wanted to know what Sam was thinking. Sam looked as if she'd lost a loved one. Then again, she _had_ lost one. Sam was unresponsive.

"I think you should start by telling him that you've been doing the same thing," Sam looked toward Carly, shock overtaking her face, "Sam, I may be naive, but I'm not stupid. I know you've been taking the stairs because of that night. You don't like how being in that elevator makes you feel," Sam looked at her with an expression of defeat, "Am I wrong?"

Sam looked down, "No."

Carly said, "I think this is the part where the girl goes and finds the guy and they have a super epic moment between them." Sam laughed slightly, "I know you love him, so why are you still here? He went to the lobby. I heard him going down the stairs. Now go!" Sam ran out of the apartment, started to descend the stairs and Carly called after her and said, "You know, you could take the elevator!" She smiled.

"Very funny, Shay!" Sam continued to make her way downstairs.

* * *

Freddie had made his way to the lobby, seeing that Lewbert hadn't changed his position at all. He took a deep breath and stood there for a moment. He looked at it.

The elevator.

He should've stopped this from happening. He should've told her how much he loved her. Now, all he had was this mess. She was the one and now, she was gone.

He let tears fall from his eyes. He made his way to the Bushwell Plaza entrance, but a voice of a feisty blonde stopped him, "Wait." She was panting. He turned to look at her.

"Sam, why are you panting?" he asked, trying to hide his emotions.

"I just...ran down...the stairs from the...eighth floor," she stated. She looked at him for a moment and she regained her breath, "I've been scared of that elevator for the past six months. I know you have too," He realized she had heard the conversation between him and Carly, "I wish this was easy, but it's not. Being around you or around that elevator, it's just indescribable pain that washed over me. What I said in that elevator that night, I meant it." Freddie studied her. He didn't know what to say, "I still do."

Freddie stood, motionless. Sam continued, "This is the part where you say something."

He walked toward her, remembering how strong his love was for her and faced her. Their faces remained only an inch apart.

"I love you," They kissed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist. She wasn't gone.

Carly walked down and peeked around to see Sam and Freddie kissing for the first time in a long time. _They aren't as dumb as I thought,_ She thought. She smiled and walked back up to her apartment.

Freddie hugged Sam tightly. Sam muttered into his shoulder, "I love you, too."

They both smiled. They knew that they had gotten a second chance. It wasn't over. In fact...

...it was only the beginning.

**A/N: Please Review!**


End file.
